Alone
by Itsallablur
Summary: Being alone with a QSM Darien isn't very fun.


Title: Alone  
Author: Invision  
Rating: PG   
Summary: Being alone with a QSM Darien isn't very fun.   
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "The Invisible Man" or any of the characters. I'm not making any money off of this. I guess you can sue if you want, but I'll be laughing the whole time because I have no money. Haha!  
  
Note: Thanx to my great beta reader liz_Z.  
  
  
Alone  
  
I walk up the stairs to my aparment slowly. I'm so tired. All I want to do is just take a hot shower and get into bed. I unlock my door and step inside the dark, quiet apartment. Something's wrong. I'm not alone. I can feel it. I reach for my gun, but a voice somewhere in the darkness stops me.  
  
"Hello, Bobby," my partner says softly.  
  
"Fawkes?" I say into the darkness. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just thought I'd stop by. Is it a bad time?"  
  
I'm suspicious. Fawkes sounds way too relaxed. I remove my gun from its holster and switch on the lights.  
  
"Fawkes, where are you?"  
  
"Come find me, Robert."  
  
I make my way towards the voice. He's in the kitchen. I move slowly forward until he's in my view. He fakes surprise, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You found me! First prize goes to Bobby Hobbes." He's leaning against the edge of the counter holding a really big kitchen knife. He's smiling evily, his red eyes brimming with mischief. I aim my gun at his chest.   
  
"Just put down the knife, buddy."   
  
He frowns. "Don't you want to know what your prize is?"  
  
"What I want is for you to put down the knife and let me take you to the Keep, alright?"  
  
He takes two steps towards me. I cock the hammer on my gun. "Just stay right there. I don't want to have to hurt you, Fawkes."  
  
He cocks his head to one side, still holding the knife in his right hand. "Hurt me? Don't you want to have some fun, Robert?"  
  
He does exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't. He quicksilvers, disappearing from sight. He scares the crap out of me when he's like this. I can't show it, though. Darien's dark side feeds off of fear. I listen for his footsteps. Suddenly I feel a cool breeze as he drifts past me.  
  
"Fawkes, show yourself! Come on, buddy. You have to fight it." I try to sound encouraging, but I know that most likely the Darien I know can't hear me.  
  
"There's nothing to fight, Robert. You're never going to see your friend again. He's mine." The voice is coming from the hallway. I think he's in the bathroom.  
  
"Screw you, pal." I try my best to sound as if I'm confident that I can take him, but I'm not so sure. I pull out my cell phone and call Claire. Thank God she hasn't left the lab yet. I tell her that I don't have time to explain, just to bring the counteragent to my place.  
  
"Be careful, Bobby," she says. I can hear the concern clearly in her voice. I put the phone back in my pocket.  
  
I walk slowly towards where I heard the voice, gun out in front of me. The only sound I can hear is my breathing. I switch on the light and peer into the room, but there's nothing there. At least that's how it appears.  
  
"Fawkes, your little game of hide and seek is over." Suddenly I feel an icy hand on my shoulder.  
  
"The game has only begun, Robert." I feel his warm breath on my neck as he speaks. I try to turn, but he grabs the gun and pushes me forward into the wall. I look over my shoulder and see that he has dequicksilvered. I see the knife as it gleams in the light. I pray that Claire will get here before he has the chance to use it.   
  
I try to free myself from his grip, but he's two times stronger when he's like this. I'm trapped.   
  
I feel the tip of the knife against the side of my face right beside my eye. He drags it down to my chin, but it doesn't pierce my flesh. Yet.  
  
"Do you like this knife, Robert? I think it's beautiful. Can I have it?" His voice is so calm. It's almost a whisper.  
  
"If you're a good boy. If you let me help you, you can have it." I try to sounds calm, as if I'm not afraid, but I know he smells my fear.   
  
"Think of how pretty your blood would be on it. The dark red on the clean blade."  
  
"Fawkes, you do not want to do this. Just put down the knife, okay? I know you can hear me."  
  
He puts the knife against my cheek. "No one can hear you but me, Robert," he says softly into my ear. He brings the knife up to the front of my neck.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Just shut up. No one's listening," he snarls with a laugh.  
  
He puts pressure on the knife and I feel it pierce my skin. I feel the warmth of my blood. I'm going to die. Darien's going to kill me. Of all the ways I thought I might die, I never thought it would be like this.  
  
Suddenly I hear a soft bang from behind me and Darien hisses in pain. To my surprise, he drops the knife. I feel it as it drops harmlessly onto my right foot. I turn around and see Claire in the doorway. I catch Darien just as he passes out and we both fall to the ground. Claire is staring at me, a look of horror on her face.  
  
She rushes over. "My God. Bobby, are you okay?"  
  
I can't seem to find my voice so I nod my head slowly. I reach up to my neck. It's not as bad as I thought. It's practically just a scratch.   
  
"How did this happen?" she asks, gesturing to my unconscious partner.   
  
I shake my head. "I don't know. He didn't say anything earlier about needing a shot." My voice is barely above a whisper.   
  
She pulls a syringe and a vile of the counteragent from her purse. She fills the syringe and then injects it into Darien's arm. He'll wake up wondering where he is and what he's done. I hate it when this happens. I know Fawkes hates not being in control of what he does. Who wouldn't?  
  
I just pray that he never goes too far. I hope that we can watch out for him like we're supposed to. It's times like these that I wish Claire could just find a way to get that damn gland out so we wouldn't have to deal with this. I've dealt with Darien when he's wacko plenty of times and I've been lucky so far, but everyone's luck has to run out sometime.   
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  



End file.
